


She left last night

by marcialitman



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: Angst, F/M, mising scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcialitman/pseuds/marcialitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie left last night. And he didn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She left last night

**Author's Note:**

> Just some thoughts about the break up. Please, R&R <3

Annie left last night.

The thought hint him first thing in the morning. He looked for her in the bed, and then he remembered what happened the day before. It was painful. Too much painful. 

Auggie was used to have her around these days, since that night in that garage, when they talked about feelings. It was a pleasent rotine to have her around in his apartament, when once he was so comfortble with his own loneliness. But not anymore. She has been part of his rotine until last night, and now she was missed so bad. 

He missed her already. 

It was hard to get up that morning. Especially when the flashbacks were coming back to his mind and haunting him. He remembered every single word they exchanged last night. He could have done something about it. he could have tell her to stay, to try, to ignore all the problems. But he couldn't. He just couldn't. 

The truth is he had been terrified since he talked to Helen. 

Helen smashed his heart with all the fake death stuff and, when he talked to her, he couldn't find any sign of regret. This hurted him. He thought about all the nights he cried and sufffered alone about a death that never happened. He even blamed himself for not being able to protect her. That was a motive to be so protective around Annie, even when they were just friends. And then Helen was alive at the end of the day. It was like he never mattered to her. 

He knew with Annie was different. But, last night, when she made that conversation, he was afraid. And that's why he didn't stoped her for walked out that door, even knowing this was hurting both of them. 

So, Annie left last night. And he didn't know what to do.


End file.
